


Twin Life

by LANESLASH



Category: RWBY
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, Reader Is Yang's Twin, Twins, Why Do I Like Genderswapping The Reader?, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANESLASH/pseuds/LANESLASH
Summary: When (Y/N) (L/N), a normal boy, playing games on what he hoped to be a normal weekend, begins to let his mind wander. He begins to think about a show a friend told him about, RWBY.  He reminds himself to watch it, knowing next to nothing about it, hell, like most things he watches or plays, wonders what a life in it would be like. Thankfully for him, however, his wish is granted, but not in the way that he would expect.





	1. Eleana Xiao Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has her volume 1 voice, not the annoying one.

Sitting on my couch, controller in my hands, I played the videogame, Skyrim. It was a Saturday morning, and I had nothing to do. My parents also slept in on the weekends, as the morning sunlight crept through the windows of the house. I sighed loudly, sinking into the living room couch, as I watched my character's body shout out a grunt of death, watching as the avatar fell limp onto the cold cave's ground. This was maybe the... I don't even know how many times this damn cave bear killed me at this point. There wasn't even any point to killing it, aside from I wanted to pelt for leather, and I didn't want to spend gold on the leather.

 

"Come on you little evil bastard. You wanna fight, well then, let's go." I grumbled to myself, getting mad at an in-game animal. The game reloaded, as I was about to shout out a war cry in my head, before I felt lightheaded, the controller slipping from my hands. Everything started to spin, contorting, as I stood up abruptly, my breathing becoming heavy, before I felt myself falling, everything going black.

 

* * *

 

 

I groaned, as I shifted in my bed, rolling around in it. Ahh, it's so damn comfy! Why did I have to wake? Wait... wasn't I doing something? Uhh… wait. I was playing something; a game? No, wait, yes! Skyrim! I was playing Skyrim! Then I blacked out...

 

My eyes shot open, as I looked around me cautiously, my breaths taken in slowly, and deep. I took in the surroundings. It looked similar to something... old-fashioned? A cottage, in the woods. Someone's arms were wrapped around me, laying their chin on the top of my head, breasts pushed to my side. I looked up slightly, to see pale skin, feathery, golden hair atop her head, resting down on me. Why did I feel comfortable? I almost wanted to go back to sleep.

 

"Girls!" I heard a voice shout, hearing footsteps approaching the room me and this girl were in. She grumbled to herself, pulling me in closer, nuzzling her face into my hair. The door swung open, making me jump, instantly waking the other girl up, as she sat bolt upright, pushing me back behind her. The man was slightly tanned, a soul patch on his chin, with more stubble along his jaw. He was also wearing some summer clothes, too, while the girl was wearing pajamas, and it seemed like I was wearing some, too. The girl's face was still obscured, so I couldn't see her face. The man chuckled, his blue eyes looking to the two of us.

 

"Calm down you two, it's only me, y'know, your dad." He joked, as the other girl sighed in relief. Wait, she looks slightly familiar. Oh, she's one of the characters of that RWBY show! I really should have at least watched one episode. I forgot her name from her trailer.

 

"Daad!" The girl whined, leaning on me slightly, as I supported her, not knowing what was going on.

 

"I was just going to tell you girls, you're going to be late for Beacon!" He said, waving goodbye, as he turned around. The other girl gasped, turning to me, as I started into her lilac eyes. Wait, did that guy just call me a girl, and call himself my dad?

 

"Sis, he's right, we've gotta go!" She exclaimed. Sis?!

 

"W-" I couldn't say anything, as I was dragged out of the bed by her, feeling something hitting my back as we ran, entering what was a bathroom, before the other girl ran out. I took a quick moment to look at myself in a small mirror. I looked exactly like this girl. Lilac eyes, pale skin, feathery, golden hair... and massive fucking boobs, too. Why did I look so much like her? Were we twins? The other girl came back into the room, rushing in, closing the door, and locking it.

 

"Yup! It's nearly eight! We have to be on an airship by ten." She said, rushing over to the shower at the back of the room, pulling the sliding door open, turning on the water, pulling on a small tab on a faucet, which activated the shower head, after a few seconds.

 

"Alright, Ellie, ya ready for Beacon?" The girl said, turning around, hands on her hips, with a huge grin on her face. Ellie, is that my name?

 

"huh- oh, yeah!" I responded with enthusiasm. The girl's look changed to a worried one, as she put both hands to my neck, and my forehead.

 

"Are you okay? You're feeling kinda hot." She said. I nodded, yawing, causing the other girl to do the same.

 

"Yeah, just had a really weird dream, like... we were in show? For other people's entertainment..." I trailed off, still regaining my bearings. She laughed in response.

 

"Well I sure hope people liked us in that dream." She said, turning around, checking the water, before reeling back.

 

"Perfect! Alright, Eleana, strip down!" My face immediately flushed red.

 

"Wait, wha-" The girl had already taken her top off, before grabbing my arms, moving them up, folding my top over my head. She reached behind me, unclasping a bra on me, as a felt a new weight on my chest, making me move slightly. My breath caught in my throat, as I looked at her.

 

"Please, we're sisters, why are you getting so embarrassed?" She asked, as I nervously chuckled.

 

"I don't know, s-sorry." I apologized, feeling oh-so-slightly lightheaded, again. She chuckled, turning around.

 

"C'mon, get mine off, we gotta move!" She said, pointing a thumb behind her, to her clasp. I gulped, undoing the gasp. She started pulling down her pants, as I nervously did the same.

 

When we had everything off, she jumped in the shower, as I followed, hot water hitting us. I felt hands run through my hair, shaking it back and forth, getting water through the feathery strands. I did the same, slightly pulling the girl under the water, pushing myself to the wall underneath the showerhead, as she giggled. I slightly smiled, I was already getting used to this.

 

"Okay, now soap. Where is it?" The girl said, looking around the shower, before finding a small bottle. She opened it. squeezing some out, before tossing it to me, as I did the same, setting it down. I moved it through my hair, before I felt the girl's hands run through them.

 

"Sorry, needed a little extra." She chuckled, as I did the same. I could think about all this later, for now, just go with it.

 

* * *

 

We stepped out of the shower, the girl taking a towel off the rack, quickly drying off her hair with it, occasionally taking strands, and running the towel down.

 

"Yang! Eleana! Hurry up, Ruby wants to tell you something, and breakfast is getting ready! You'll miss out!" The man said. Yang, so that's her name. She must be the "Y" part in "RWBY", as my friend said it's made of the main characters names.

 

"Coming! C'mon, sis, let's help you out, here." Yang said, as she began to roughly dry up my hair... then continuing to dry up the rest of my body, making me red.

 

"Oh, please, stop being so shut in like that." She joked, as I slightly chuckled. Soon, she finished, drying her own self with the towel.

 

"Perfect, now get dressed." She said, drying herself off. I nodded, going out into the room, arms covering my breasts, as I entered the hallway, looking for clothes. I found a set, eventually, in a closet. There were two sets, and I knew which one belonged to Yang, seeing the trailer. I grabbed what I thought was mine, examining it. There was a bright yellow half-shoulder cloak, that seemed quite long. It also went around the back, too. There was also a black half tank top, over it, a leather jacket, much like Yang's. There were two sets of knee-high boots on the floor of the closet, one brown, and one set black. The jacket had bright golden piping along it, and was only buttoned at the middle of the cleavage. The was also a long, loose, near baggy, fitting pair of black pants.

 

Shrugging, I set the clothes on the bed, setting the boots next to it, on the floor. I nervously approached the bathroom, seeing Yang drying locks of her hair, looking at herself in the mirror.

 

"Yang?" I called out, as she hummed, turning to me.

 

"Where are the bras, again?" I asked, a nervous tone to me. She looked at me strangely, before speaking.

 

"Where they always are, top drawer." She said. I muttered a 'thank you', before walking off.

 

'Top drawer, hmm.' After some rummaging around, I finally found both a set of bras and panties. I sighed, slipping them on. I looked at the bra, however. How the hell do I put this on?

 

'What if I tried this?' I thought to myself, I put the bra on backwards, clipping it, sliding it around uncomfortably. Huh, first try, nice. I slipped on the black tank top, straightening it, and unbuttoning the jacket, sliding it on, just leaving it open, for now. I put on the black pants, making sure that they were pulled up, and fit me well. I looked myself over. Yeah, I looked good. Feeling something in the right pocket of the pants, I reached in, finding a set of leather gauntlets.

 

'Yoo~' I thought to myself, putting them on, making a fist a few times. 'Nice.' I thought, smiling. Looking to the cloak, I examined it. There was the main piece, that I assumed draped over my left shoulder, due to how it looked. It also wrapped around the back, around the neck, coming around to the front. There was a metallic clip of the front, that came down to the top of where my cleavage would be.

 

"Hmm." I unclipped the metal, putting the cloak around me, before clipping it back on. Yup, right above my boobs. I moved my head back, but it was stopped by the metal and the cloth; the same went for the right. I sighed, that would be annoying. I walked over to the mirror, near the door to the room, looking myself over. I looked good though, so that's a plus. Looking behind me, was a bed with red, and a bed next to it, with yellow, separated by an end table.

 

Yang ran through, completely naked, as I blushed again, as she grabbed out a set of undergarments, slipping them all on, checking her a small device, as it separated.

 

"Eight thirtyyyyyy!" She exclaimed, going through the drawers, grabbing out two pairs of socks, tossing a white pair to me, with a black mark on it. It was like two dragon wings, the small bit facing to each other, as the actual wings extended outwards. Oo, that looks nice. I put them on, before slipping on my black boots, as Yang on her brown boots. She grabbed her gauntlet things, before tossing a fucking spear to me. I caught it examining it. Yang then ran over to me, shoving a device like she had in my pocket, before grabbing my hand, pulling me outside, down the stairs, into the living room, with a holographic TV to a channel named "Vale News Network", then the kitchen. The girl I assumed was Ruby was already eating some toast, bacon, and eggs, some milk near her, and there were two plates of the food with milk, with chairs next to each other. I never saw any RWBY videos aside from the Yellow Trailer, so I didn't know. The man leaned on the counter, speaking up. There was also a gray corgi next to him, sitting down.

 

"Any longer, and Ruby would have eaten your food." The man laughed. Me and Yang sat down next to each other, picking up our toast in our left hand, and a fork in our right. I'd set down the spear on the side of the table, earning me weird look from Yang. We began eating, as we looked around. The man cleared his throat, before looking to Ruby.

 

"Ruby? Something you wanted to tell them?" He said, as she looked to him, realization flashing in her eyes, nodding, as she chewed the bacon in her mouth, swallowing, before holding her throat, eyes closed in pain.

 

"Ow..." She whined. She gulped down at least half her milk, before speaking.

 

"I'm going to Beacon with you!" She said, smiling wide. Yang has a forkful of eggs in her mouth, before nearly spitting them out, as I was drinking milk, choking on mine. Wait, what happened?

 

"You what?" Yang asked. Ruby smiled, nodding.

 

"Yeah! I got accepted by Professor Ozpin!" She said.

 

"But how? You're fifteen!" Yang responded.

 

"I beat up Roman Torchwick!" Ruby exclaimed, putting her hands down on the table, standing up.

 

"The infamous criminal, that's evaded police for who-knows how long, mastermind criminal of Vale...was beaten by you?" Yang skeptically asked, raising an eyebrow to Ruby, moving her fork in a circling motion to Ruby, who just nodded in response.

 

"It's true, there was even security camera of footage that I got from the Professor." The man said, I guess he's "dad" now. He pulled out his own device, as it came on. He pulled something up, walking over to the table, showing us a video of Ruby with a  _massive ass fucking scythe_ , beating some men dressed in near-complete black, save for red shades, as a man in a white trench coat and gray bowler hat stood off to the side, a can in his hand. Yang's mouth dropped, as her fork followed suit.

 

"Okay, so maybe you _did_." I said. Ruby chuckled nervously.

 

"Well... I didn't exactly beat him up, he got away, and I had to be saved by a person who was from Beacon, I think. Yeah, she was, because Professor Ozpin knew her by name. Glynnnda, I think it was." Ruby said, looking off to the side, with a focused look on her face.

 

"Well, I'm sure you can get plenty more acquainted with her when you go to Beacon." The man said. Me and Yang smiled, looking to each other.

 

* * *

 

Standing on the "Airship", I anxiously waited for the machine to lift itself from the ground, as me spear rested, collapsed, on a small holster on the left side of my hip. Yang had to help me do it, once again checking over me, making sure I was okay. She stood to my right, arms wrapped around mine, as we jammed up against each other. Ruby was standing behind us, shaking in her boots, as various people conversed, looking outside the circular windows. The machine rumbled, as it was brought to life. Yang pulled me to a set of seats behind us, bringing Ruby along, as the airship began to lift. I looked behind us, through a window, seeing the ground get farther and farther away.

 

"And off we go." Yang said, a smile etched onto her face as she looked out the window, Ruby doing the same. I studied the massive city as we lifted higher and higher up, taking in its sights. A mixture of modern and medieval architecture combined to make it's buildings, and houses; built, looking modern, yet, many were built out of light gray bricks, the corners with white ones, like what you see on medieval towers. Many buildings that I assumed were houses had triangular roofs, and yet they still looked beautiful, despite nearly blending in with the rest of the city. The people wore a multitude of colors, that looked like they were form a cartoon. They were bright, and vivid, yet none of them looked the same.

 

"Alright, we're finally up an acceptable distance, get up, Eleana, Ruby." Yang said, pulling us up, stretching, as I kicked my legs out a few times, hearing pops. A holographic image showed up on of pf the windows, tuned to Vale News Network, which was reporting various things, that we weren't paying attention to.

 

"I hope it says  _nothing_ about me." Ruby grumbled.

 

"Oh, come on! You beat down  _Roman Torchwick_!" Yang whisper-yelled, before continuing. "Do you know how much of a big deal that is?" She asked.

 

"It's nothing, really, Yang. I was just there at the right time, and I told you, I never beat him, he got away." Ruby retorted.

 

"That's still amazing!" Yang said, picking Ruby up, squeezing her in a hug.

 

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with us! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed, making me laugh at them.

 

"Please... stop." Ruby wheezed, as Yang let go.

 

"Heheh, sorry. Oh, but I'm still so proud of you~! Oh, and you know Eleana is, too! Right, Ellie?" Yang asked, as I nodded, patting Ruby's head, nearly forgetting that I wasn't supposed to be here.

 

"Yeah, of course I am! You know how big of a deal this is?" I asked, still not knowing the deal, which made me remember that I wasn't supposed to be here.

 

"Really, you two, it was nothing." Ruby timidly said, trying to contain, mostly Yang's excitement.

 

"What are you talking about? This is  _everything_! You literally went one on one with Roman Torchwick! Everyone at Beacon will be all over you, you'll be the bee's knees!" She stated, hands on her hips.

 

"I don't  _want_ to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees, okay?! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees!" Ruby exclaimed, as Yang looked on, leaning a shoulder on me.

 

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang questioned.

 

"Of course I'm excited, it's just... I got moved ahead two years, I don't want people to think I'm special, or anything." Ruby argued.

 

"But you  _are_ special, why do you think you're here? You are at Beacon, one of the, if not  _the_ most prestigious Academy in all of Remnant, at the little age of fifteen. They're quite picky about who they select, and the fact that they just thought you were obviously good enough to take in  _now_ , says a lot." Yang said, attempting to ease Ruby.

 

"The robbery was led by infamous criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick, who still continues to evade arrest. If you have any information of his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." A man on the news station said, the TV switching to a woman with lavender hair, saying her name "Lisa Lavender".

 

"Thank you, Cyril." She said with a smile, before speaking, as it faded. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang came, and disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted mo-" She was cut off when the holographic TV shut off, being replaced with a woman with blonde hair, glasses, and a white jacket, a black covering over it. There was a woman with a black vest, a cropped white undershirt to go along. She also had a bow on her head. She walked off, to go more behind the ground, shifting uncomfortably, when the disruption was brought up.

 

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" She woman said, startling us, as we heard it from all sides. We turned to face one to the left of us. Watching the holographic woman.

 

"Huh, who's that?" Yang asked my response being a simple shrug.

 

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda said.

 

"Oh." Was Yang's immediate response, making me chuckle slightly.

 

"You are all some of the privileged few that have received the honor of attending this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is  _our_ turn to provide  _you_ with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world." Glynda finished with a smile, before the holographic image disappeared, none replacing it, leaving the window to be clearly seen out of.

 

"Oh, wow!" Ruby gasped, as she pressed her face up against the window. Many others were also going to the windows, finding various places.

 

"Look, you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said, as we looked to a building, that slightly looked like a monastery, with a tall front. The building was of brick, the roof, a slanted triangle roof with many intricate designs on it.

 

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said, as Yang walked over to her, dragging me along.

 

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang said, slinging an arm over Ruby, and I. We snapped our heads to a gagging sound, seeing a male with bright blonde hair gagging, hands covering his mouth, as he ran past us.

 

"Well, I guess the view's not for everyone." Yang joked, as I smiled.

 

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

 

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." Yang wondered.

 

"Hopefully sane people." I said, as Yang laughed.

 

"We can only hope." She said, leaning her head on me, as I did the same. Why was this so comfortable? I guess because I may be twins with her, it gave an almost.. safe feeling.

 

"Meh, I just hope that they're better than 'Vomit Boy'." Ruby said, looking down, as her eyes widened. "Oh, Yang gross! You have puke on your shoe!" She said, as people, including me, stepped back.

 

"Oooh, gross, gross, gross, gross, so gross." Yang mumbled to herself, eyes closed, a grimace on her face, hands up to her chest.

 

"N- get away from me, get away from, away from meeee!" Ruby said, as Yang made a few steps to her. I laughed, watching the seen, as did a couple others. I could figure all this out, later, but for now, I could enjoy this scene.


	2. Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few hours into the new world, (Y/N) and his new "family" land at Beacon Academy, and settle into the school.

As the airship landed, the doors opened, to a small area with a wooden floor. The man with blonde hair ran past everyone, hunching over a trashcan, as I heard the built up liquids from his stomach flow into the container. We all walked out, of course, Yang having a firm grip to my hand, as she walked to my right. Ruby walked to our left.

 

"Mmmm." Yang groaned. She turned her head away, wincing with her eyes fully closed. I lightly chuckled to her, once more. We reached a metallic-looking bridge, that seemed to have no supports, making me feel very uneasy. Some people were running ahead, and I could hear nervous laughs, but, the type where you feel accomplished. These people obviously trained to the  _bone_ to get here, now here I was, probably taking someone else's spot, robbing her of her twin. I shifted my eyes to the ground; no time to think about that now.

 

We eventually came to what seemed to be the start of the path to the academy. It was made out of a cobblestone road, giving it a very medieval look. However, the futuristic lights that rested on the sides of the path also brought you back to the modern times, as did the lamps above it.

 

"Woooooooowwwwww." Yang and I said, as Ruby seemed to be taking fangirl gasps, as we looked on to the academy itself. The road lead straight to a set of massive, also medieval doors, once again, the type you'd see at a monastery. There were massive arches, that looked like you could walk on the top, but that could just be me. They also curved around to the path, stopping where the path was in the way. They even seemed to curve towards the academy, and they also branched off into different sections. There were trees with bright red leaves on the sides of the path, and the academy itself looked  _beautiful_. The time, care, and effort that could have gone into making these towers, arches on the academy, and the sheer creativity set it off so uniquely. It didn't just blend in, like another school. This was  _Beacon Academy_ , and it seemed the people here wanted you to know. The massive tower in the center that held what seemed to be glowing orbs was also breathtaking. There were even posts that had banners. There was a circle in the middle, that seemed cut off from the rest of the banner, but that could have been just a hologram.

 

"It's beautiful." I uttered, as Ruby let out a hum of agreement.

 

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said, pulling her hand away from mine, folding her arms. I just put my right hand on my hip, letting the other dangle. I seemed to be so used to this already, what was going on with me?

 

Ruby had her gaze transfixed by something, as she watched a man walk by. Somewhat long hair, but not out of control. Then again, his hair was purple. He looked like he never knew a shower in his life, but I couldn't smell anything, so it must just be his unkemptness. As he walked past, her eyes brightened, as she climbed on me, waving her finger to him like a child.

 

"Oh, oh, guys! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" She squealed, making Yang and I share a look of 'What the fuck?'

 

Ruby gasped again, before speaking. "And she's got a fire sword!" Pointing to a girl with strawberry blonde hair, that didn't even notice her. She started walking off to the poor girl, before Yang reached over, nabbing her by her hood.

 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." She whined, her arms angled in front of her, as she waved them.

 

"Take it easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Yang tried to explain, as Ruby snapped her head to the blonde, wide-eyed.

 

" _just_ weapons?" She said, almost offended. "They're more than that! They're a part of us, an extension of ourselves! Ooh, and they're  _so_ cool!" She fangirled at the end, after her small lecture, as her yes began scanning the school grounds again.

 

"Well, why can't you just swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked, as Ruby brought out her scythe. She propped it up on her shoulder, swinging it around slightly. Goddamn, that thing was big.

 

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, but it's so amazing to see what other people made, too. It's almost like meeting new people, just... better." She said. Yang chuckled.

 

"Ruby, come on, why don't you try and make some friends on your own?" Yang asked, pulling Ruby's hood over her as she began her sentence, which made Ruby bend forward slightly.

 

"But, why would I need friends when I have you two?" She asked, straightening herself, as she pulled her hood off her head.

 

"Because you can't keep clinging to us like a lost dog, sis. Think of the friends you have a Signal, you made them, right?" Yang asked.

 

"Well, yeah, but they only introduced themselves first, and I kinda had to put up with it. I just wanted to be nice." Ruby said.

 

"Right, but they eventually became your friends, and you stick to them." Yang replied. Ruby looked down, slightly. Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, before she continued speaking. "Come on, Ruby. Just give the people here a chance. It's not that hard, trust me." She said, as Ruby sighed.

 

"Okay, I'll... see what I can do. Maybe someone will talk." She said.

 

"That's the spirit!" Yang said, as she looked over Ruby's head, a smirk on her features, as she gave me a side-glance.

 

"Say, aren't any of your friends here, Ellie?" She slyly said, making me look over to her, confused.

 

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, as Yang smirk grew.

 

"Lemme rephrase, where's Zahara? Y'know, the girl you're all over?" She taunted, eyeing me slyly, as my face turned beet-red.

 

"I have  _no_ idea what you're talking about." I immediately defended.

 

"Mhmmm~" She hummed, looking away from me, to Ruby, to looked confused to high hell. Yang just waved a dismissive hand towards her.

 

"Don't worry about it, just teasing Eleana a little bit." She said, as Ruby uneasily nodded. Yang then grabbed my hand, dragging me off with her.

 

"C'mon, you guys, we have to be at the auditorium for the presentation!" She said, power-walking, with me trailing behind.

 

"W-wait up!" I heard in the distance, before a clatter was heard, making both me and Yang turn our heads to the sounds. Ruby was on the cobblestone floor, getting up, dusting herself off. She tripped over a... I don't even know what those things are called, luggage carriers, I guess? There was a girl with hair tied in a side-ponytail, that was pretty much completely white. Her skin was pale, her dress was white, save for some red inside the collar, and her hair was white, too. The girl looked at Ruby, quite angry, before she started talking. Yang slowly pulled me towards her, before speaking.

 

"Looks like she's made her first friend." Yang whispered to me, before she continued on her way, bringing me along. She brought me along the long stretch of cobblestone, as we neared the massive complex, medieval wooden double doors. She pushed her shoulder to one, opening it, as she dragged me inside, the door closing behind us. There were what seemed to be hundreds of people here, chatting, laughing; it made me feel small. Yang walked into the group, me right behind her, as she stopped, looking at a small stage. He extended her left foot out a bit, claiming a small space, as I stood to her right.

 

"Oh, my God, this is amazing." Yang said, looking around the building with a bright grin on her face, as I did the same.

 

"Yeah. The work put into it is-" I was interrupted by Yang.

 

"Breathtaking." We said in unison, looking at each other, eyes wide, as we laughed. Everything now was beginning to... almost feel right. Yang wrapped her arm around me, bringing me closer, as I leaned against her, the same feeling of safety returning. We stayed that way for a few more minutes, before Yang pulled away, facing me, right hand a fist, under a left open palm. I immediately knew what she wanted, as I returned the motion. We hit our palms three times, before we moved our right hands out, Yang's hand still in a fist, as I had my index and middle finger out. She put her fist atop my hand for a quick second, before we returned to the game, a smile on both our faces.

 

* * *

 

 

Now tied, thirty-to-thirty, Yang stood on her toes, looking over the crowd, behind her, once again, looking for Ruby, as she'd been every couple of rounds. Her eyes brightened, as she waved her hand around.

 

"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" She yelled, as I saw a faint red and black blur coming towards us, uneasily pushing through the crowd. She eventually made her way towards us, looking slightly upset, as she crossed her arms, looking away from us.

 

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked, as Ruby's face of anger seemed to multiply.

 

"You mean since you two ditched me and I exploded?" She said, scowling at Yang, making the blonde inhale sharply through her teeth.

 

"Yikes, meltdown, already?" She asked, turning her body fully to Ruby. I leaned past Yang, getting a better look at Ruby.

 

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was fire... and I think some ice." Ruby defended herself. Yang returned to her normal position, a smile back on her face.

 

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked, as Ruby scoffed.

 

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, then she tripped over me, her stuff fell, then she yelled at me, and I sneezed, then I exploded, and she went right back to yelling at me again. I felt really,  _really_ bad and I  _just_ wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby said, her words becoming more forced, as she tried to keep from an actual meltdown. I walked over to Yang's side, as we shared a look.

 

"You!" The girl in white shouted, as Ruby jumped towards Yang, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck, curling up, as the blonde put her hands underneath the smaller girl to keep her from falling. Yang had a look of unease on her face, while Ruby looked petrified.

 

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby whined burying her face into Yang's neck. The girl in white pointed an accusing finger towards Ruby, eyes filled with anger.

 

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl scolded, as Yang's eyes widened, looking to Ruby.

 

"Oh my God, you really exploded." She muttered in disbelief.

 

"It was an accident!" She said, before hopping off Yang, turning to the girl. "It was an accident!" She said again, trying to ease the situation. The girl rummaged through a pocket on her small dress, looking away for a few seconds, before bringing out a pamphlet, or an instruction manual, holding it in front of Ruby's face. "What's this?" She asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

 

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow Dust application and practice in the field." The read off. Wait, was she wealthy, or some shit?

 

"Uhhh…" Ruby trailed, not finding the appropriate response to the current situation.

 

"You  _really_ want to start making things up to me?" The girl asked, as Ruby nodded.

 

"Absolutely?" She sounded more questioning to herself, than anything else.

 

"Then read this, and don't _ever_ speak to me again." The... rich girl? Said.

 

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot!" Yang said, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Why don't you start over, and try to be friends, okay?" She asked. Ruby turned to Yang, as her eyes brightened.

 

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said, turning back to the girl, clearing her throat, before speaking again. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby!" She said, offering her hand. So that's her name, huh. I really should've paid attention to (F/N).

 

"Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies!" She said, almost enthusiastically. I choked back laughter, as Yang softly elbowed my side. Weiss immediately put on a massive fake smile, tossing her hands up into the air.

 

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggily over there!" She said, moving aside to point a thumb behind her to the same tall, blonde kid that threw up on the airship. He was looking down, but made a hopeful 'Hmm?' and looked up when he figured he was mentioned. I could hear a loud gasp come from Ruby, before she spoke.

 

"Oh, wow, really?" She asked. Weiss scowled at Ruby for a few seconds, before speaking.

 

"No." She bluntly said.

 

We all turned our attention to the sound of a microphone activating, feedback resonating through the building, as a man cleared his throat. I returned to my original spot beside Yang, as we stared up at a man, around his late twenties, white hair, with orange spectacles on.

 

"I'll... keep this brief." He stated. He looked dazed, like his mind was on something else.

 

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But, I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He stated, causing a sour look on many faces, including my own, as I looked to her, the two us slightly smirking. To be honest, I probably _am_ going to end up dying here, so he's right, in that regard. I still don't know how I've managed to get this comfortable so quickly. Okay, once again, let's just try pushing all this out of the way, for now.

 

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but you time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He said, walking off, using his cane. Something told he didn't have any issues walking, though. Yang moved her hair a bit, freeing it, as the woman from the hologram came up to the microphone. Glynda Goodwitch, if my terrible memory served me correctly.

 

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed!" She said, before walking away from the stage, as well, following the man.

 

"He seemed kind of off." Yang said.

 

"Yeah, it's almost as if he wasn't even there." Ruby added. A few seconds of silence passed, before another voice was heard.

 

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." The tall, blonde boy said, as Weiss facepalmed. I laughed, as Yang chuckled.

 

"You're trying a little too hard, friend." I said to him, as he looked dejected. "I never said to stop, though. One day, maybe." I said, as Weiss looked to me, angry. She looked at Yang, before speaking.

 

"Can you get her to be quiet?!" She nearly yelled, as it was now Yang's time to laugh.

 

"No, I'm loving this!" She said, wrapping her arm around my waist, bringing me closer, as I did the same, both of us with the same smirk on our faces.

 

"Besides, not everyone can rock one of these." I said, freeing my hand to flip my cape up a bit, making Yang laugh more, as Weiss angrily stomped off. I snickered, as Ruby sighed, turning to us.

 

"You two are trouble." She muttered, as Yang smiled to her.

 

"You say that as if you didn't know that beforehand." She said, making Ruby sigh again.

 

"Oh, yeah, this is Jaune, we just met like... six minutes ago." Ruby introduced the tall boy, as he nervously waved, me returning the gesture.

 

"Hello~! I'm Yang, this is my sis, Eleana!" Yang said, squeezing me tighter, making me gasp sharply, making Jaune chuckle.

 

"Yeah, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." The boy introduced himself, standing up straight. Good fuck he's tall.

 

"We're the Xiao-Longs, and she's a Rose." Yang said, gesturing the Ruby. "We took our dad's, she took her mom's." Yang explained, making Jaune let out an 'oh', nodding in understanding.

 

"We should probably get to the ballroom." I suggested, as everyone let out a sound of agreement, all four of us making our way to the ballroom. Well, they did, I followed.

 

* * *

 

 Laying down on a small sleeping bag that we set up, and changing into nightclothes that we had (all of which were in suitcases that were given to us upon entering the ballroom. I guess I must have remembered sometime... huh. I laid on my back, arms above my head, in a bronze tank top, that had the same dragon wings on it like my socks did. I guessed it was a logo, of some sorts. I had my eyes closed, not in the sleeping bag yet, I just had my eyes closed, resting slightly.

 

"It's like a biiiig slumber party!" Yang said, leaping to her sleeping bag, as my eyes shot open, looking to her. Her back was to me, as she faced Ruby. Sitting up, I saw Ruby writing a note, as she spoke.

 

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." She flatly stated.

 

"I know I do." Yang responded, purring at the end. I looked around, finding many men, who definitely had more muscle than my Earth self did, wrestling, flexing muscles, and roughhousing with each other, many of them shirtless... ew. Then Jaune tarted walking, well, more like strutting, like what you would find in an old nineteen-thirties movie, in a _fucking_ _onesie_. He was humming to himself, which we could hear, as he was about two rows away from us, before noticing the stares of Yang and I, as he stopped, trying to do a seductive smile, letting out an interested 'Hmm.' Yang just let out a disgusted 'Ugh', making me snicker, as I laid back down, yet I kept my eyes open, just in case...

 

"What's that?" Yang asked.

 

"A letter to the gang, back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby responded, as Yang squealed.

 

"Aww, that's so cuute-!" Yang was cut off by a thud, as she fell back onto me, a pillow over her face. She sat up, taking the pillow off her, as I sat up again.

 

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said, looking off to her side, away from me and Yang.

 

"What about Jaune? He's... nice." Yang said, not really knowing what to think about Jaune. "There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" She chirped, trying to make Ruby feel better, who turned on her back, arms behind her head.

 

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero." Ruby responded.

 

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend, and one enemy!" Yang said, which prompted Ruby to throw a dog pillow at her face, making her fall on bed from the force. I let out a huff as she landed on my chest, before she set the pillow off to the side.

 

"Haha, sorry, Ellie." Yang apologized, getting back into her original position, as I chuckled.

 

"No worries." I said, turning over on my side, propping myself so I could see Ruby.

 

"Look, it's only been one day, trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Yang told Ruby, as the sound of a match being struck caught our attention, Ruby propping herself on her arms, our gaze being averted to a girl with a bow on her head, black hair, and golden eyes, focused on a book, as she sat near a lit candelabra.

 

"That girl..." Ruby trailed off.

 

"You know her?" Yang asked, looking at Ruby.

 

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby answered.

 

"Whelp, now's your chance!" Yang exclaimed, grabbing Ruby's hand, and mine, as well, dragging us to the strange girl, to both our protests.

 

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Ruby squealed, struggling to escape her grasp.

 

"Hello~!" Yang sang, letting go of my hand to wave to the girl, as she lowered to book to get a clear look at the three of us, her eyes averting between me and Yang a few times. I continued walking beside Yang's left, probably against better judgement, as we approached the girl. "I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked, gesturing to Ruby.

 

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The mysterious girl asked. Her voice was soft, and... mysterious... I like it.

 

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby..." Ruby responded, offering a hand to shake, but the girl just looked back to her book. Obviously, that was more important than formal pleasantries. "But you can just call me "Crater"... actually you can just call me Ruby." Ruby continued, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, as I facepalmed. Actually, I'm not so sure I'd do better.

 

"Okay..." The girl trailed off, though there was a small laugh in her voice. Aww, she's cute.

 

"What are you doing?!" Yang whisper-yelled to Ruby, receiving a sharp response.

 

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whisper-yelled back, as the two immediately put on a smile for the girl, again.

 

"So... what's your name?" Yang asked, making the girl sigh, before responding.

 

"Blake." She stated simply, obviously wanting to go back to her book.

 

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, and this here is Eleana, my younger sister Eleana! We're both the older sisters to Ruby." Yang announced for the two of us, as I waved, making Blake smile slightly. "I like your bow!" Yang exclaimed.

 

"Thanks." Blake plainly said.

 

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang continued, running out of things to say.

 

"Right." Was the only response Yang got, making Ruby and Yang share another glance.

 

"Nice night, don't ya think?" Yang asked again.

 

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book... that I will continue to read... as soon as you leave." Blake said, obviously getting pissed at us... well... Yang and Ruby.

 

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said, looking to Ruby, as I began to turn around, tugging on Yang's wrist slightly, for her to follow. She was about to follow, as well, but we were both stopped when we heard Ruby speak.

 

"What's it about?" Ruby asked, catching Blake off guard, as she looked to Ruby with surprise, a small "Huh?" coming out of her.

 

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby pressed on.

 

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake responded, making Yang cringe slightly.

 

"Oh, yeah, that's real lovely." She said, as Ruby approached Blake.

 

"I love books. Yang and Eleana used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Ruby explained, as Blake laughed slightly, but not in a mocking way, in more of an amused way.

 

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" She asked.

 

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby explained.

 

"Well, that's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake responded.

 

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better." Ruby stated.

 

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said, picking up Ruby by the side in a bear hug, making baby sounds as she did so.

 

"Gah! Cut it out!" Ruby yelled, landing a punch on Yang's face, as the two began to fight. I shrugged... might as well join in. I ran towards Ruby, ramming her with my shoulder like a football player.

 

"Oh, you're gonna hurt our baby sister, now?!" Yang said, as she cracked her knuckles, my eyes widening.

 

"Wait, I stepped in on  _your_ behalf, you turncoat!" I responded, as Yang stopped.

 

"Oh..." She said, as we both turned to Ruby, whose eyes averted between the two of eyes. She began backing away, smiling nervously, both of her hands up in defeat.

 

"Hehe, wait, now..." She said, as both ganged up on Ruby, the poor girl trying to defend herself from me and Yang.

 

"Well, Ruby, Yang, Eleana, it's a pleasure to-" Blake was cut off by... oh no.

 

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss yelled, as me, Ruby, and Yang stopped out fight. I was on the ground, and Ruby had one of Yang's legs, making her flail her arms around to keep her balance, a smile on all our faces. "Don't you understand that some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss continued, as she took notice of Ruby, me and Yang taking notice of her, fully.

 

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss said to Ruby, while me and Yang said it to Weiss. Ha, why the hell was I like this, now? So... confident? Well... at times.

 

"Shh! Guys, she's right, people are trying to sleep." Ruby said, attempting to diffuse the situation.

 

"Oh,  _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss exclaimed.

 

"I was  _always_ on your side!" Ruby squealed, defending herself.

 

"Yeah, what's your problem with our sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" Yang said, stepping forward, as I plainly stared at Weiss, backing her back up from me and Yang.

 

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss exclaimed, stomping her foot down, her arms doing the same motions.  _God_ this bitch acted like an entitled brat. We noticed a light go out, as we stared at Blake, who had blown out her candelabra, looking to us, closing her book.

 

"Actually... let's  _all_ go to bed, now." She stated, standing up, heading away from us. In her direction, I noticed a boy's eyes on me. He had (F/H/C) hair, and (F/E/C) eyes, with a (F/S/C) tone to match. He looked a lot like (F/N), actually. He turned away when he noticed my glance on him, however, as Yang nudged me.

 

"Looks like you're already turning heads, sis." She whispered to me, as my face flared.

 

"What?!" I whisper-squealed to her, as she chuckled, grabbing my arm, dragging me to our sleeping bags, Ruby close behind, as Weiss went away to her own.

 

We all settled into them, Ruby to Yang's right, me to her left, effectively putting her between us. Ruby laid on her right side, facing away from us, though Yang scooted her sleeping bag closer to mine, putting us together. She wrapped her arms around my body, as I did the same, the two of us settling down, and getting comfortable on out pillows. I moved my head forwards a bit, so I could get closer to her. She did the same, making our foreheads touch, as we both nuzzled into each other, our eyes closed, slowly drifting off into sleep.


End file.
